


The King Does Not Have Fun

by vogue91



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Co-workers, Gen, Mocking, Workaholic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 17:10:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14337171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: Perhaps it was better this way.The four of them, at the moment, were of no use; and being useless forbade them to be dangerous.





	The King Does Not Have Fun

He snorted.

He was exhausted.

He couldn’t remember when it had been the last time he had slept eight hours straight.

He chuckled, nervously. Eight hours were pretentious, maybe, since right now he would’ve been fine with just resting his head on the couch and sleep for a few minutes.

He just needed some rest. And he couldn’t.

The costumes. The scenes. Scouting the Koukuritsu to check the view from the arena to the stage.

Dragging around four _perfectly useless_ individuals.

While he talked with the staff, he checked the details for the concert, Sho, Aiba, Nino and Ohno were behind him and…

Jun couldn’t believe it.

Sho, climbed on Aiba’s shoulders, tried to look inside the torch up the Koukuritsu’s stairs. Ohno, next to them, _laughed._ Nino, not far, _laughed._

He sighed.

Perhaps it was better this way.

The four of them, at the moment, were of no use; and being useless forbade them to be dangerous.

He kept checking the perspective of the audience from that spot of the arena, when all of a sudden he brought a hand to his temple, shutting his eyes.

Slowly, and with his most fearful expression, he turned toward them.

He just glared, and they froze like kids caught stealing candies.

“At times I truly wonder why you bother coming to the stadiums before the concerts. You could easily spend your afternoons in any amusement park and come back right on time to get on stage. I’d be in peace and you would have fun with other children.” he said, frowning.

He turned, so that he didn’t have to look at them.

He had known Aiba, Nino and Sho for twelve years, Ohno for little less. He knew the first two were about to start laughing, that Sho would’ve felt a momentary guilt and that Ohno... well, it was likely that Ohno should’ve ascertained where he was first.

And he knew he was going to get even madder for those reactions, the same from years now. And he didn’t really feel like fighting.

He kept working with the staff, ignoring the poorly hidden chuckles from Aiba and the sharp gaze of Nino, fixed on him.

Later, when they were supposed to rehearse the timeline for costume changes, Ohno, Nino, Aiba and Sho reached Jun, guilt on their faces.

Aiba stepped forward, while the youngest looked at him with an eyebrow raised, clear sign that he was still annoyed about what had happened before.

He stared at him for a while, waiting for him to start talking; when he realizes he wasn’t going to, he snorted and went back changing.

He heard Sho sigh, exasperated, and hit Aiba’s head; then, he was the one to get close to Jun, who didn’t bother giving him any attention anyway.

“Jun-kun... we’re sorry about what happened today.” he said, a feeble voice that meant to sound remorseful.

“Yes, it’s true. You always deal with organizing the concerts while we go around the stadiums and never help you.” Aiba continued, getting next to Sho and showing just as much remorse.

“Yes, and we wanted to thank you because you always take care of every detail, and never complain about it.” the look on Nino’s face, now next to Aiba, was his usual: sharp, sly, as if he didn’t really mean what he was saying.

Jun glared, before looking at Ohno, waiting.

Satoshi, on his part, turned toward the other three, panicking.

Jun felt  like laughing, but he managed to hide his amusement. He shrugged and turned away, as to show he didn’t care about their apologies.

“Alright. After all, I don’t think you’d be helpful even if you decided to do something.” he said to them, flat.

When he turned again, Aiba and Nino were chuckling, as usual, while Ohno and Sho were trying to look dignified. And didn’t manage that at all.

He snorted, hitting Aiba’s head like Sho had done.

“Cut it. There’s nothing funny.” he muttered, trying to look as angry as he could.

In all answer, they both laughed even more.

“Oh, fine. Make fun of me, but the day you’re going to find yourselves on stage without knowing what to do, don’t come to me to complain.” he said, and the only result he got was to make the older two start to laugh as well.

“Long live the King!” Nino said, solemn, patting on his shoulder. Jun pulled away abruptly, but this time he couldn’t help a smile.

They weren’t going to change, none of them.

And, after all, it was fine by him.

Let them keep laughing, joking, playing like children a third their age while he worked.

Had they tried to help him, he was sure, he would’ve liked it even less.

Yes. It was fine that they kept a safety distance.


End file.
